Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to combination gun rests and sports seats, and more particularly, to a combination gun rest, duck hunting stool, and wading stick.
In the sport of duck hunting it is often necessary for the hunter to travel remote areas which are inaccessible by motor vehicles. Accordingly, the duck hunter must wear or hand carry the necessary equipment such as water proof clothing, shot gun and ammunition, gun rest, and related essentials. Because the duck hunter's realm is typically an aquatic environment, special consideration must be given to keeping the hunter reasonably comfortable and the equipment clean and dry.
Thus, various specialized devices have been developed to meet the needs of the hunter in the field. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,581 discloses a duck hunter's crutch including an adjustable, ground engageable gun rest which may also be used by the hunter in the manner of a crutch to assist in walking through wetland areas. However, such a device does not provide the hunter with a seat in which to rest nor does it function as a useful wading stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,625 discloses a portable shooter's bench which includes a seat carried by a pivotable leg assembly and from which assembly a firearm support rest is adjustably mounted. Although this device does include a seat for the hunter, it does not function as a walking or wading stick. Further, the gun support rest portion is not designed to independently support the weapon but merely to steady the hunter's position when shooting.
Thus, the combination gun rest, duck hunting stool, and wading stick of the present invention has been developed to provide the duck hunter with each of the above functions in a single device.